Futureistic Stories
by sleepydragon001
Summary: i'm going to make a collection of oneshots, with RaiKim, JackKat, when there older, more info inside.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to make a series of oneshots of older Raimundo, Kimiko, Jack, and Katnappe. As well as there kids. I'm not sure how many chapters its gonna be yet but they will be slightly intertwined. For example were they live, their kids names, ETC will be the same. Disclaimer: me no own Xioalin showdown.

Most important

A navy blue jeep pulled into the driveway of a large white house, which over looked the ocean. A woman in her early twenties exited the jeep a plastic super market bag in one hand and her car keys in the other.

Kimiko entered her house, the screen door slamming shut behind her. She dropped the supermarket bag by the door.

"Rai!" She called into the seemingly empty house. She walked toward the living room, "Rai, I need-" she stopped short.

There he was on the coach, with their six-month-old daughter curled up on his chest. They were both fast asleep. She smiled, and then she whipped out her picture phone, and took a picture of the two of them. She sent the picture to Clay, her father, and Keiko. She would have sent one to Omi and Dojo but Omi didn't have a cell phone, she had tried to teach him how to use one, but failed. She left to unload the car herself, no need to wake the two people that meant everything her.

THE END

I know its short, the others will be longer I promise. R&R


	2. new neighbors

Here's the next one. Disclaimer: does it look like I own Xioalin showdown?

New neighbors

Kimiko and Raimundo sat on their porch swing, Kimiko held their daughter gently rocking the swing back and forth. Katy, their daughter already looked like her father even though she was only a year old. Kimiko sighed happily, Raimundo smiled.

"That house next door was sold" Rai said leaning back on the swing slightly.

"Well so much for getting Omi to move in there" Kim said with anther sigh; Rai laughed.

"I'd like to see you try and get him away from that temple" He said smirking at her; that same smirk that had been on his face whenever he pranked her.

"True"

A large moving van pulled down the road; both Kim and Rai's eyes followed it until it stopped in front of the house next door. A black Hummer pulled up behind it.

"ugh, I hate Hummers and now we'll have to look at one every day!" Kimiko complained.

" A black Hummer pulled up behind it.

"Ugh, I hate Hummers and now we'll have to look at one every day!" Kimiko complained.

"Yeah I know"

If they thought things were bad now they had no idea what was coming next. Then a familiar red haired boy got out of the drivers side of the car. Raimundo and Kimiko's eyes widened. Then to make matters worse Katnappe got out of the passenger side of the car. (A.N: Katnappe will now be known as Ashley).

"Oh my god"

"You can say that again, Kim"

Jack opened the back door of his car and took out a little boy that didn't seem much older than Katy. Then he spotted Rai and Kim. He grinned and began to walk toward their yard. Raimundo and Kimiko both slapped their foreheads.

"Hey there neighbor!" Jack said energetically.

"Hi Jack" Raimundo and Kimiko said in a bored tone.

"Awww you have a little girl" Jack said walking up to the porch, he reached his hand out to ruffle her hair and Kim bent it the wrong way.

" sheesh you haven't changed a bit" Jack said in a pain choked voice.

Before Raimundo had a chance to punch him, his wife called.

"Jack stop annoying the new neighbors!"

"Coming!"

" One things for sure our daughter is not hanging out with their son" Kimiko said glaring at Jack's back.

" I second that" Rai said, he looked down at his watch, " Crud I'm going to be late, getting to the circus!"

"Be home by dinner" Kim said before kissing him goodbye.

The End

Ok, this is kinda a story now but later on they'll be more oneshoty


	3. Best Friends

Hi, the next part. Disclaimer: how many god damn times do I have to write this:deep breath: I don't own Xioalin showdown.

Best Friends

"I change my mind I don't want to go" A five-year-old Katy said looking up at her parents.

Raimundo chuckled, "You'll be fine, just make a friend or two"

"Your fathers right" Kimiko said and then added under breath "for once"

"Anyway" Rai said half glaring at Kimiko, "just have fun"

Kids started filing into the school. Katy took a few steps toward the school, and then looked back at her parents. Her father had an arm around her mother, and they were both smiling. She took a deep breath and walked confidently toward the school.

Katy stepped into the classroom, nervously. The teacher smiled down at her.

"I'm Mr. S, you can put your backpack over there" the tall dirty blonde haired man said, pointing to the cubbies where everyone else was unpacking.

Katy nodded and set off for the cubbies. There was one boy that caught her attention, he had messy red hair and was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that looked like the bottom was on fire. He looked familiar; she thought she had seen him next door. She hung up her backpack and sat down in the circle that Mr. S was now telling everyone to sit in.

Finally it was lunchtime. They were all let out for recess, Katy looked around, and everyone seemed to have found a friend except her. She scanned the playground for anyone who might want to be friends with her. She noticed the boy from earlier, he was hanging upside from the monkey bars, and he was alone. She walked up to him, he looked incredibly cute with his shirt half covering his eyes, he blinked at her.

"What are you doing?" Katy asked tilting her head.

"Just hanging around" he said a grin spread across his face, as Katy laughed.

"What's your name" Katy asked.

"Zack Spicer Boy genius!" he announced, before falling off the monkey bars.

Katy had hard time stifling the laugh that came with his "incident". (So did I).

"I'm ok," he said getting up.

Katy couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing. And to her surprise he started chuckling too.

That was that. They were officially best friends for life.

After School

"Mommy, daddy I want you to meet my best friend" Katy said excitedly dragging Zack toward her parents.

"Oh, god" They both said in unison.

After dinner

"I don't believe it, our daughter is hanging out with their son" Kimiko said.

They had agreed they shouldn't separate the kids because of their past. And Rai and Kim were currently watching the two of them catch fireflies. Rai gave a skeptical smile and put an arm around her.

"Well, they can be friends but we don't have to like him" He said.

The End

Well there you have it. I swear I was laughing 90 of the time while I was writing this. R&R


	4. Clicker Fight

Howdy. I thank you all for reviewing. And now the next intallment in Futuristic stories!

Disclaimer: nope.

Zack:12

Katy: 12

Clicker fight

It was after school on a Friday, and as usual Zack and Katy walked home together.

"Ahhh, home sweet home!" Zack announced as he walked into the Pedrosa household. He was wearing black skater shorts with a chain, and a simple black t-shirt with the inscription 'Insane? Probably. Goof? Definitely.'

"But, you don't live here Zack" Kimiko said who was half watching T.V and half watching her and Rai's three year old son.

"Yeah, I know" Zack said grabbing the clicker (remote) from her hand and flopping on the couch. Kimiko glared at him.

"Zack what did I tell you about stealing?" Katy asked, she hadn't been far behind him; she then stole the clicker from him and sat down next to him. She was wearing cargo shorts that looked like they were from the boys' section, (that's what I do) and a white tank top.

"Hey that was mine!" Zack said lunging for it.

"Sorry pal" Katy said holding it just out of his reach. Kimiko simply rolled her eyes.

Zack managed to get the clicker away from her, only to have Katy pin him to the couch.

"Uncle!" Zack yelped.

"Good dog" Katy said jokingly. She snatched the clicker away from him while she had the chance.

But Zack was stubborn. He grabbed it back when she let her guard down. She growled at him before slapping his hand causing him to drop it onto the floor. Carlos, Katy's three-year-old brother, picked up the clicker and began sucking on it.

"Looks like we have a winner!" Raimundo said scooping Carlos up and sitting down next to Kimiko on the love seat. Katy and Zack stared.

"I don't believe it, beaten by a three year old" Katy said in disbelief.

The End

Stupid? Yes. Random? Yes. :Sigh: R&R


	5. Alternate katy zack meeting

I haven't updated this in forever! Anyway here you are… 

Katy and Zack alternate meeting

Katy Pedrosa is an unwilling popular girl in school. Well technically, she was more of the robin hood of the school. You know, standing up for the little guy. She was also the toughest kid in school, so everyone stayed out of her way. Being tough brought her up in school rank. An example of her toughness was on her first day of middle school. An 8th grader called her a circus freak. Two seconds later he had a black eye and a couple teeth missing. Nobody messes with her now; she's in 8th grade. Not only is she tough she's actually quite pretty too; long wavy brown hair that always falls around her shoulders, and clam green eyes. She's got her fathers smirk and her mother's glare.

Zack Spicer is a loser or a geek if you prefer. He is neighbors with the famous Katy Pedrosa. He knows exactly who she is; she is the daughter of his parents' worst enemy. But Katy doesn't know he's who he is. Zack can actually look kind of intimidating; with his big eyebrows that always form a single line when he's angry or thinking, that and he's a Goth. He's also pretty quit; he's almost never out of his lab.

It was Monday and Zack was late to class. He was running down the stairs when a jock tripped him, he tumbled down the stairs and his books flew everywhere. The jock snickered. Katy noticed, she punched the jock giving him a black eye. Then she raced down the rest of the stairs to help Zack.

She had seen this kid before, they had a couple classes together and they were neighbors. Yet, she had never truly _met_ him before. She handed Zack a book on electronics, and smiled at him. Zack was a little taken aback; didn't she know who he was? He was evil in her eyes; at least that's what he thought.

"I'm Katy, and I'm sorry for that jock. 'Cause I gave him a black eye" She said, with a smirk.

"Uh… thanks, I guess" Zack said nervously. He feared he was next.

"So, what's your name, I've seen ya around but I never caught your name" Katy said, looking at him curiously. He didn't know what to do. Should he lie? Tell the truth and hope she spared him? No that was too risky, yet he felt he could trust her. So he did.

"Jackspicer" he said inaudibly, he shut his eyes tight and waited for her to hit him.

"What?" she asked confused.

He took a deep breath, "My name is Zack Spicer"

"Spicer? Why does that sound so familiar?" she wondered aloud.

"I…ur… gotta go" he said, hoping she wouldn't figure it out.

"Hey, wait!" he cringed, had she figured it out?

"You, look like you need a friend. And I'm willing to fill in the job" she offered boldly.

He couldn't believe his ears. A friend. A _real friend!_ He was so caught up in the prospect of a best friend he totally forgot who Katy was.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Word spreads fast, especially in schools.

Did you hear? That Spicer kids finally found an idiot to be his friend.

Shush! His friends Katy Pedrosa! She'll beat you up if she heard that!

Zack Spicer went through that whole day with a huge smile on his face, this in its self was a miracle. He also ate lunch with someone, laughed through study hall, and told Katy all about his robots. Besides his father she was the only person somewhat interested.

At the Spicer household that evening

"Hey, mom dad I got a friend!" Zack yelled into the house.

"That's great, honey" Ashley said.

"Who's the kid do we know them?" Jack asked.

Without thinking Zack replied, "Katy Pedrosa"

Jack fainted.

Ashley's jaw dropped.

The end

R&R.


End file.
